prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Story
Starry Story is a bonus song that appears in the Vocal Best, sung by Kitagawa Rie. It serves as a way to end Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure's year in an exciting way. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars Sorezore no matataki de egakou Watashitachi no "ima"jinēshon Umareta basho ya suki na mono kachikan Kirameku min'na no yume! "Shiritai!" tte kimochi hibikase au koto de Hirogatte itta sekai Namida no ryūsei ga kirari Butsukari atta hi mo Jibun rashiku wo kureta Shiny Smile Terashiau hikari nanda! Twinkle!! Bright Five Stars Sora wo tsunaida Watashitachi no "ima"jinēshon Tokimeki wo noseta Mirai yuki no AI kotoba wa "Towa ni tomodachi" Dekinai shikatanai wakarikko nai nante Kimetsuke nashi de Try and do! "Mamoru!" tte kimochi akiramenai koto de Makiokoshi atta kiseki Itsutsu no pīsu de tsukurou Mabayui gobōsei Don'na hoshi ni mo makenai Kagayaki nanda! Twinkle!! Link Heart to Heart Kokoro haruka na sora Nari yamanai imajinēshon Manten no omoide to Yūjō no kizuna de egaite iku Starry Story Toki wo koete kyori wo koete Hitotsu nanda hitori janai Sayonara no mukō mata deaeru hi made Sei gubbai! Tōku tsuyoku matataku yakusoku Twinkle!! Bright Five Stars Sora wo tsunaida Watashitachi no "ima"jinēshon Sōzōryoku no kanata Kokoro no nabi ga mezasu basho wa "Towa no tomodachi" Towa ni tomodachi! Purikyua! |-|Kanji= Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars それぞれの瞬きで描こう ワタシたちの"イマ"ジネーション 生まれた場所や　好きなもの　価値観 キラめくみんなの夢！ "知りたい！"って気持ち　響かせあうことで 広がっていった世界 涙の流星が　キラリ ぶつかりあった日も 自分らしくをくれた Shiny Smile 照らしあう生命なんだ！ Twinkle！！ Bright Five Stars 宇宙を繋いだ ワタシたちの"イマ"ジネーション ときめきを乗せた 未来行きの AI 言葉は 「トワニトモダチ」 出来ない　仕方ない　わかりっこないなんて 決めつけナシで Try and do！ "守る！"って気持ち　諦めないことで 巻き起こしあった奇跡 5つのピースで　作ろう まばゆい五芒星 どんな星にも負けない 輝きなんだ！ Twinkle！！ Link Heart to Heart 心はるかな宇宙 鳴り止まないイマジネーション 満天の思い出と 友情の絆で描いていく Starry Story 時を超えて　距離を超えて ひとつなんだ　ひとりじゃない サヨナラの向こう　また出会える日まで 星グッバイ！ 遠く強く　瞬く約束 Twinkle！！ Bright Five Stars 宇宙を繋いだ ワタシたちの"イマ"ジネーション 想像力の彼方 心のナビが目指す場所は 「トワノトモダチ」 永久に友達！プリキュア！ |-| English= Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars Use your own imagination To draw five flickering lights It doesn't matter where you come from, what you love or what you value Everyone's dream shines the brightest! Listen closely to hear "curiosity" Echoing all around the world Even if it's due to crash today, The meteor's tears glisten brightly This life that shines upon me Allows me to put on a shiny smile! Twinkle!! Bright Five Stars Use your own imagination To bring the galaxies together Carrying a wave of excitement, The password for this coming future is "Eternal friends" Even if you can't do it, have no other choice or just don't get it Don't bother deciding what you'll do, just give it a go! Listen closely to hear "I'll protect you" As these determined souls bring about miracles Let's make five points To create a shining pentagram They won't lose to any star For they shine the brightest! Twinkle!! Link Heart to Heart Their imagination is unstoppable With hearts wider than the universe Drawing ideas with A sky full of memories and friendships Starry Story Even beyond time and space You'll never be alone Until we say goodbye, let's meet again sometime Say farewell to the stars! Our promises to meet again will shine strongly Twinkle!! Bright Five Stars Use your own imagination To bring the galaxies together Beyond our imaginations Is a place our heart yearns for "Eternal friends" Eternal friends! Pretty Cure! Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs